Fall of Robin III: Secrets
by THEJAYMAN
Summary: In the aftermath of the devestating attack on Jump City, the new Robin and the citizens of Jump City start hunting for answers, as the new Robin begins hunting for answers, Star tries to bring him back, while the rest of the Titans prepare for revenge COM
1. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**SOUTH SIDE JUMP CITY**

Starfire was woken by Cyborg and she got up in surprise. _How long have I been sleeping? _She thought. Around her were tired firefighters still searching through the ruble for bodies and evidence on what made the explosions so incendiary. The police strolled quietly talking among themselves as they interviewed witnesses. Cyborg looked like a mess; he smelt of fire and burned wood. He looked like a mess; he also had a look of weariness and sadness. "Yo Star get up," he said quietly, he shook her again

"I am awake friend Cyborg, must we leave so soon?" she asked, still a little disoriented and tired

"Yes, Beast Boy is getting Raven…who is having a problem, and we need to go see if Robin and Christine are okay," Cyborg said, he truly believed Christine was alright and they would arrive to see Robin and Christine explain how they found each other. Little did he know his little dream was exactly that, a dream.

"All right, let us go," Star said as she walked to the T-Car.

**WEST SIDE JUMP CITY**

Beast Boy had been told when he reached Cyborg that the police was saying Raven was on her knees crying in her hands, she refused anyone to come near and recommended the Titans come and get her. Beast Boy drove his moped to the West Side and the scene of the explosion. Like the other disaster zones firefighters searched the wreckage for any clues. He arrived and went to the first officer he saw and said, "Where is Raven?"

"She is over there," the officer quietly told Beast Boy, pointing to an alley near the scene of the fire, the officer was very weary and depressed by all the carnage he had witnessed thus far

Beast Boy walked into the alley and heard his weeping wife. He saw her sitting there in an almost fetal position crying. He walked up to her, went to his knees and whispered, "Why are you crying like this Raven?"

"Because I have done it again, I have allowed the deaths of innocence simply because of my stupidity," she said

"This wasn't your fault, it wasn't any of our faults, he will look for his reasons and blame us to give him an edge and make us feel guilty. We wont let him do that, we know it was all him, we know we don't keep secrets, and we certainly know any of these so called secrets didn't deserve the death of so many innocent civilians," he reassured her

"I don't care, we had the letter, we could have told the other Titans, we could have found him before he did this, and this is my fault…" she continued

"Raven please, don't do this to yourself, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't your fault," Beast Boy continued softly as he held her in his arms. She had stopped resisting his attempts to comfort her and was now crying on his shoulders. She was feeling better now that she could share the emotions she was feeling at the moment. In a dark alley, in a dark and bloody night, a husband and his wife sat comforting each other, and preparing for the difficult days ahead.

**TITANS TOWER**

Robin had laid her corpse in the infirmary, he cleaned her body, and waited for the other Titans, he wished to hand her body to the paramedics with the rest of the team, he couldn't do it alone. Tears reached his eyes again as he turned away from her lifeless body and slammed his fist against a nearby wall, _why did I fail, I am Robin, I am a Titan, Robin doesn't fail. The first one made no mistakes and died saving his teammates from Slade's last weapon. Now I have failed in his shadows in so many ways…the fact that I got drunk and had unintended sex, the fact that I failed to save her, the fact that I failed to stop Wilson, the fact I left so many civilians die and not go to them._ Robin clenched his fists, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to hunt Wilson down now. Robin walked upstairs, wiping the tears away as he entered the main computer. He logged on his name and began searching for any information about Wilson. Before he continued, he noticed he had an emergency email sent to him. This was the address only known to a few people and was typically a life or death message. Robin checked it out, not wanting anyone else to die for his sins. His blood boiled when he saw it was from Wilson, he forced himself to read it:

_Dear Robin,_

_I know you must be feeling very sad about the death of your girlfriend and unborn child, but I must stress this isn't my fault; it is simply the lies of the Titans which forced me to take such harsh measures. However seeing it will take more evidence to convince you I will play a game with you. You solve these false stories and uncover these Titans lies, then I will give you a clue on where you can come to fight me. However, if you refuse to play this game, if you refuse to solve these riddles your teammates keep, then I will do another bombing like the one witnessed today, and if you still review, then I will continue to bomb this beautiful city. So, your first mission: Figure out the true events leading to the last Robin's death. I warn you, you will not like what you find out._

_(PS: You have two weeks; I will know if you succeed, and I suggest you start with Raven, she has a few tales to tell of Robin's demise) (Go to the address attached to this letter, it will lead you to my honesty device, use it to find the truth at whatever cost. I know you will not want to fail on your opportunity for revenge or fail this wonderful city. Hope you aren't too shocked by what you find,_

_-Wilson_

Robin read the letter with anger and uncertainty on his mind. He responded to his letter with a simple message:

_I will play your game and figure out the truth_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**THE NEXT MORNING TITANS TOWER**

Robin had arrived at dawn; he had picked up the lie detector and had followed the path the old Robin was taking before his death. _Let's see, the computer logins and searches, and his patrols clearly show after the final battle with Slade he went after everybody. I can't afford to see which one is bingo though, so I will have to search Slade's last hideout, the scene of his last battle._ Robin arrived to the empty warehouse and was disappointed to see it was empty. _Damn, nothing in here,_ he thought as he walked around the large warehouse. It was very dark and gloomy, no lighting, the ideal Slade hideout. Arriving to the back room, Robin noticed a weak wall, he pushed through and entered Slade's main computer and command room. Inside where the computers, still running, along with a small lab. Robin walked to the computer and began searching through it. He found some very disturbing results. As he typed he learned Slade had captured "the boy," Robin assumed it was the late Robin and continued reading. _I have found some fascinating information using a serum to make him answer me truthfully, in a drugged state so he doesn't remember. This technology is really advancing._ One of Slade's entries read, along with complex equations. _So Slade was developing serums used to control people's thoughts and actions, was his dooms day weapon some chemical to make the world obey his last commands? _Robin speculated as he read. Then on the final entry he read Slade's last message: _It is complete, I have injected the final serum, now he will never escape my influence nor will he control his body anymore, now I can be rest assured Robin will destroy his precious team!_ Robin was in a bit of a shock; _Robin was Slade's last weapon? I thought Robin saved everybody? Did the Titans lie? Did they kill Robin before he killed them? _Robin got up, he had gotten all he could get from the warehouse and he left to the Tower to continue his search.

When Robin entered the tower he went straight to the infirmary, he was surprised to see Starfire there, sleeping on the chair next to Christine. He walked to his dead love and held her lifeless hand. He whispered softly, "I will avenge you and our…I will avenge our child," Robin once again turned away as tears streamed down his face. As he quietly sobbed he felt a hand rubbing his shoulder, trying to comfort him, startled he looked to see a fully awakened Starfire. "What are you doing," he asked quietly

"Comforting you in your time of grief," she responded, also quietly

"Why do you care what I think now, it took a tragedy this big for you to accept me! I don't need your sympathy or your lies, get away from me and away from her, you never respected us, you hated us, I hate you, I really hate you," Robin said, still quietly as more tears streamed down his face

Starfire burst into her own tears and flew out of the room. Robin slumped down on a chair and took a deep sigh; he had screwed up his chance of fixing his relationship with Starfire, once again.

Cyborg was in the main room with Beast Boy and Raven telling them the situation when Starfire walked in the room in tears. "What's wrong Star?" Cyborg asked concerned

"Nothing, nothing at all, Robin just needs some private time," she sniffled as she walked out

"Did she just call Robin by his name? Something real bad must have happened," Raven said watching where Star had just left the room.

"Yeah, let's find out what Robin did to her," Beast Boy said also sounding concerned at what had hurt Star so much.

"Raven, can you check out the situation and keep the home front, the reason I called you here is because the City Council wishes to interview me on the report of a casualty at the Tower," Cyborg explained

"How do they know? Her body is still here?" Raven asked

Sighing, Cyborg said, "I called an ambulance and said there was a casualty in last nights bomb and now the City Council wishes to interview the Titans,"

"When will the ambulance arrive?" Raven continued

"In a few minutes, we need to get moving now Beast Boy the council can't wait forever," Cyborg said walking outside the door

"Why aren't we taking Raven with us?" Beast Boy asked suspiciously

"Because we have to Titans who have gone through hell and back, someone needs to stay with them, is that alright Raven?"

Raven nodded and said, "I will figure out what Robin said to Star and try to fix the problem,"

"All right, let's go BB," with that BB and Cy left the tower to the care of Raven and left in the T-Car to the City Council.

_Why do I have to fix this problem?_ Raven thought as she walked slowly to the infirmary, not knowing what to see. She entered and saw Christine's body; a brief flood of sadness consumed her as she saw the innocent youth lying there dead. On the nearby chair Robin sat with his face in his hands sobbing quietly. "Mind telling me why I saw Starfire crying from this room?" Raven said in a commanding voice

Robin looked up and said, "I told her that I hate her and told her to leave…" he summed up.

From his physique and the way he explained what he did Raven concluded, _he is really kicking himself over saying those things. _"You didn't mean it, right?" Raven asked

"Of course I didn't mean it but I was filled with such negative emotion…I don't know, I must have lost control, especially after my hunt this morning," Robin continued in a down tone

Raven felt some flash backs to a painful time when she heard him say lose control. She turned away for a second, Robin reminded her of bad times, but quickly pulled herself together and said, "What hunt?"

Robin noticed her hesitance but ignored it and said, "My only hope of finding Wilson is to find out what lead to Robin's death," he said

Raven once again looked away, not wanting to show her fear of him finding out the truth, and regained her composure to say, "The answer is simple, Robin saved us from Slade's last weapon, there is nothing more to that story," she said this quietly, and too the point, as if reciting it.

"From what I gathered at Slade's headquarters I am under the impression the last Robin was the last weapon," Robin said quietly

Raven, now felt uncomfortable, "There are some things you need to know, and other things you shouldn't know, this is one of those things that you really shouldn't know about," Raven warned Robin

"Why, did the Titans have to kill Robin to prevent him from killing them?" the new Robin asked

"No, no, the late Robin died a hero, he made the ultimate sacrifice, but please don't go on, revenge isn't worth digging up graves," Raven pleaded

Now Robin felt slightly angered, he spat, "Seeing how you won't help me I will just continue the search myself!" he walked out of the infirmary, after glancing at Christine's body, he left the room. Raven sat in the now vacant chair and sighed. _My God, he wants to know the truth, what if he finds out? What if the city and world learns of what Robin did to me? What will happen, Star still thinks it was a hallucination, it would tear her apart. Why is revenge so important? Why did I push for Christine to stay, why am I such an idiot, just because I felt the child in her was like me and didn't want to see her abandoned I got her to stay. I shouldn't have been so selfish; she would have been alive if I wasn't so damn selfish…_ Raven punished herself to the self blame. She not only felt guilty for the deaths across the city but also to the deaths of Christine and her child. The dark heart and world of Raven had just gotten even darker. Raven felt innocent blood in her hand, not from this incident but also from the Trigon Crises. _Why can't I get over that!_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Let the Dead be buried

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**CITY COUNCIL**

Beast Boy was seated next to Cyborg, Cyborg would do all the answers and Beast Boy would just be their for show, he was supposed to show the Titans were still united. _Sort of like the Azarathian council I went to_ Beast Boy thought recalling his marriage. However, there wasn't an order for questions, each council member would say questions left and right, the seats weren't arranged in any elaborate pattern, and the semicircle of chairs for the council members were all over the place. The council members sat where they wished and each had a microphone. There wasn't any uniform or elaborate robe, just suites and dresses. Cyborg waited patiently when finally the mayor announced the reason for his presence. "I know we have never called the Titans to testify at anytime before, but the savage terrorist attacks last night clearly show there is a problem especially when the motive seems to be the Titans past. So we want some information and no one is going to leave until we get it," the mayor said

"Still, many villains have fought us on the same reasons but we were never called before, nor when Slade was at his height did the council call us," Cyborg said to the microphone

"Yes that is true, but Slade never decimated the city in one shot like this, and Wilson sent me a personal video claiming the Titans were lying and had a pregnant teenager in the Tower who was caught in the explosion. I didn't believe him but then I got a call saying there was a death in the tower and just five minutes ago I am told the deceased is a pregnant fifteen year old teenager and the father is none other than Robin. So I decided to take message seriously. He said he would do another attack in two weeks unless we publically announce the death and of how the two met and decided to have a child. I repeat, no one leaves if we don't get answers, we won't have another attack like this again," the mayor said coldly

Beast Boy was as surprised as was Cyborg to the mayor's attack, who responded, "We understand your reasons now, but we would like to say we are hunting down Wilson and will bring him to justice,"

"I know you Titans will, but I need to get you some more time because I don't want you to push yourselves and make costly mistakes…like those that killed the late Robin," the mayor said

"All right, ask your questions," Cyborg said, suddenly reporters and camera men stormed the room. "Why is the media here?" Cy asked in confusion

"To make this public, those were the terms," a councilor member said when the noise died down completely. "All right, who is this girl? What is her name?"

"Her name is Christine Lowery, her parents had abandoned her after they learned of her pregnancy, her only place to go was Titans Tower and we agreed to take her in for a little while," Cyborg answered calmly

"How come the city wasn't made aware of this?" a council woman asked

"We didn't see the need to," Cyborg responded

"Didn't see the need to report the fact a pregnant teenager was living with the Teen Titans or the fact that the father is ROBIN!" the exasperated council woman said in disbelief

"Yes, this was Titans affairs, personal affairs I might add," Cyborg responded, still maintaining a quiet yet firm voice

"The Titans affairs are our affairs, we pay you, feed you, and house you, yet you kept this secret from us. Maybe had we known we might have sent a rescue team, but since we didn't know she died," the councilor woman retorted

Beast Boy felt cold after the harsh statement she had made, _could it be our fault?_ He asked himself

"Please don't speculate on what ifs, it can't change anything," Cyborg said wearily

"All right, how did she decide to get pregnant with him," a council man asked

"As you recall Robin's alcohol night," Cy paused as the council members nodded, beginning to realize what Cy was about to tell them, "Well…Robin and Christine had been friends and were having a good night when they started drinking. While under the influence they both had intercourse, and as a result Christine became pregnant and after being kicked out of her house, Robin feeling guilty and wanting to raise his child let her stay," Cyborg summarized, the media and councilors were stunned, Robin had not only gotten drunk but had impregnated a young girl

"So Robin decided she could stay, if I am not mistaken there are places for teenagers with Christine's problem, did you approve of this?" a councilor member asked.

Sighing, Cyborg said, "At first I did not but I relented to the pressure of the team," Cy said

For another two grueling hours, Cyborg was interrogated on the Christine issues with all of Jump City watching.

**TITANS TOWER**

Robin entered the late Robin's room. It still had a lot of his possessions and looked as if he were still there. His bed hadn't even been fixed from the last night he slept there. Robin entered the room of the man whose footsteps he was supposed to be following, he looked at the organized desks, the organized closet, and the numerous books on justice and morals. He entered the closet and began searching through the drawers. He looked and just saw cloths and uniform equipment, but on the last drawer, deep in the closet he was surprised to see it locked. He used his traditional pick pocket device from his suite but the lock failed to budge. A little frustrated Robin now went to the drawer on top. He pulled out a bird a rang after taking everything out of that drawer. He cut through, the drawer, very delicately, and slowly removed the wood which had supported the bottom of the drawer. After putting the wooden support aside with the other stuff in the drawer Robin put his hand to pull out what was in the drawer. He was completely taken back by what he found. Inside was a ripped leotard, a security video, and a small journal of some kind. Robin's heart began beating heavily, _why is a security tape in his drawer and why does he have a ripped leotard in his drawer._ He gathered the three items, tried to make the appearance of the room look like no one had gone in and rushed to his room. _Now I have to confront Raven._

Starfire was in her room, she was in a state of reflection on what she had been doing for those past few months. _I have never been doing the hanging out with Cyborg and Beast Boy, nor have I had the girl time with Raven, nor have I even talked to the new Robin._ Starfire thought with some tears coming of Christine and the last Robin, _that is why I cannot love again or try to get close with anyone ever again, they will all die, I have to remain distant from them_. She told herself; suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to see Raven standing patiently outside her door. "Can I come in?" Raven asked

"Of course you may come in friend Raven," Starfire said, not in her old cheerful voice

Raven entered the room and sat with Star on her bed, Raven told her, "I have just spoken to Robin, he regrets what he said to you and doesn't really mean it, I think he hopes you forgive him Star," Raven added

"That is good news, I will accept his apology and will also apologize to him, however, he seems to be on the edge right now," Star observed

"Yes, you would be too if someone killed your wife and child," Raven said, she held back a tear, it still saddened her that it might all be her fault

"Yes, but I wonder, where will his vengeance lead him, this Wilson is encouraging him to hunt him down, I believe Wilson hopes to some how wear down Robin to the point where when he fights Robin, Robin will have no motivation," Starfire continued on another observation

Raven sat there for a few minutes thinking of what Star had said, "Your right Star, and I know how he is going to wear him down,"

"How?"

"Through our past lies and twisted stories,"

"What twisted stories?"

"Robin's death, we said a last weapon which was technically true but we never said Robin was the weapon, we never told them about Beast Boy's beating, or Red X end or-" she didn't finish with what Robin did to her because she didn't want to break another's heart

Star, seemingly not realizing the sudden stop in Raven's sentence continued, "How will he find such information?"

"He already has some information and is already on the trail, I don't know his sources or where he is getting his information," Raven admitted

"Let us confront him now!"

"I can handle it Star, you should take a shower, eat something, then come help me, okay. I am telling you this as your friend Star, you're a mess right now," Raven said

Star reluctantly agreed with Raven and she went for a shower. Raven got up and left for Robin's room. Robin's room, formerly Raven's room was a familiar walk for Raven. However, whenever she walked down this path alone, she felt a feeling of dread return to her and she speeds up to escape the shadows and ghosts haunting this hallway. _Such negative experiences in this hallway, in this Tower, good thing me and Beast Boy moved out_. She reached the door and half expected an arm to grab her shoulder roughly, she banged on the door loudly. "Yes?" Robin's familiar voice said

"Its Raven," was the response

_All right, time to confront her_. He got up and opened the door to see Raven standing there cool and collected, however her eyes told a story of fear.

"May I come in?" she asked

Robin nodded and Raven walked in and sat on the desk. She looked at Robin and the pale skinned girl said, "Starfire and me think you should stop this hunt, it will only hurt you in the end," Raven explained Starfire's theory and tried to knock some sense into him but his response was very unexpected

"You are just trying to keep the dead buried and the past from returning to haunt you, I know this, but I am going to uncover Robin's death, and I am going to figure out how you lied to the city," he said with anger and bitterness. _How dare she tell me to forsake my revenge on Wilson, how dare she say I accept Christine's death!_ "Tell me Raven, why is there a torn leotard in his special, locked drawer!" he said as he showed her the leotard

Raven's eyes grew in size, _Robin had the evidence, I thought he destroyed it._ "Robin, give me that and give me everything you found in that room," Raven said in a normal but stern tone.

"Raven, you're not leaving until I get answers alright!" Robin snarled, he was full of desperation to solve the mystery, so filled with rage for vengeance, and so filled with anger for all the double games the Titans were playing with him.

"You can't keep me here," Raven said going to the door. Suddenly the room was put in lockdown; nothing could get in or out

"I fixed some things in here, so now we unravel this mystery," Robin said

Raven got up from the bed and kept a distance from Robin, she whispered, "Step back or I will hurt you, I wont let you do it to me again!" tears were now forming in Raven's eyes

Robin suddenly was knocked back to his senses, "Sorry Raven, I wont hurt you, I just want answers," Robin said in a soothing voice, "Do you know what's on this security video in Robin's room, I thought no one had access to these videos," he asked

Raven's eyes grew even wider, tears came more and then she literally begged him, "Don't play that video, please Robin, keep everything else but don't play that video and give it to me," she said in desperation

"I am sorry, I have to find out," Robin popped the tape in

"Why aren't my powers working?" Raven screamed, fear returning to her

"The lockdown has been updated with power dampener to ensure if any Titan goes haywire he or she cant do too much damage, that's way you cant just take these items with your powers,"

"All right, I will tell you about the leotard and what is on that tape if you just take that tape out, give it to me and give me the ripped leotard. I promise I will tell you when I get the items back, I mean it's not like I can just walk out," she said

"All right," Robin said, he ejected the tape and handed it with the ripped leotard to Raven. Raven looked very relieved when she received the items. "Well?" Robin asked, wanting answers.

"Robin's mind was tampered with by Slade, he came home that night, it was just him and me, the other Titans were gone, I sensed something was wrong when I saw his eyes and I tried to flee to my room. He caught up with me, took me to his room and took advantage of me!" Raven screamed the last words at Robin, she was crying, couldn't even bring herself to say rape.

"Raven, I had no idea…" Robin said quietly as he walked over to her to try and comfort her

"Get away from me! Open the door and please, please stop digging into Robin's past, you wont like what you see, remember Starfire's warnings, keep the dead buried, just keep them buried," Raven said as she rushed out the door. Raven entered to the guest room and collapsed on the bed in depression. Star walked in and went to her sobbing friend

"Friend Raven what has happened?" Star said with concern

"Nothing Star, just reliving the past, just reliving the past,"

"He didn't hurt you did he!" anger slowly rising in Star's voice

"No, but I think now he will back down from his quest," Raven had no idea how wrong she was

**So what do you think, getting emotional huh, **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Pitiful Drunk

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**ROBIN'S ROOM**

Robin sat on the bed feeling very stunned, _he raped her? How a man with such morals, such character could be reduced to such a state. None of Slade's experiments were on mind control they were all on unleashing inner demons and desires. How could the great man thatwas the original Robin be so weak? _Robin felt very cold and unnerved. He turned to see the notebook from the last Robin sitting beside him on the bed. _Do I really want to know what he did? Yes, for Christine, for my lost child I have too._ Robin opened the notebook and began reading

**MEETING ROOM**

Robin had said he was busy and couldn't attend the meeting so it was only Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Cyborg started off by explaining the interview with the council and concluded by saying, "The council is thinking about strengthening ties with the Titans," he said bitterly

"What is wrong with that Cyborg?" Starfire asked, _she is better than usual,_ observed Raven as she saw Star actually cleaned up a little and not tired and out of it like she usually was

"Well, think about it, they will make things much more complicated, make an issue of everything, our private lives will be gone,"

"I believe I understand better," Star said

"What should we do to stop them?" Beast Boy asked

"Find Wilson and bring him down before he does more damage or has the council interview again on a past mission," Raven said

The Titans nodded in agreement, Raven then told them of Robin digging through his namesakes last weeks. Of course she didn't mention about her situation in his room in which she confessed Robin had raped her before his death, while under Slade's influence. _Not exactly true_. She thought grimly

"The last thing that boy needs is finding out about Robin's death," Beast Boy said

"Yes, I-I feel I understand what he is going through, I wish to be responsible for bringing him back to his senses," Starfire told her teammates

Cyborg frowned a little, _the most emotionally unstable members of the team pulling each other out of depression…who would have thought of that._ Cyborg reluctantly said, "All right Star, bring him back. While Star deals with Robin, BB, Raven, we will have to hunt down this Wilson," Cyborg said

Beast Boy sighed, "The guy has the ability to destroy the Tower for crying out loud, he probably has spies all over this city, and devices hidden around this tower. I don't think we can hunt him from the Tower or even from mine and Raven's apartment,"

"Good point BB, which is why the three of us are going underground to destroy this monsters organization and get him," Cyborg said

Raven raised an eyebrow and looked skeptically at Cyborg, "What do you mean go underground?"

"The Justice League contacted me and gave this suggestion, they have a small base in Jump City, from their we can be secured and we can hunt him and follow his terrorist organization without him having the ability to know our movements beforehand and prepare for us," Cyborg explained to the assembled Titans

"So…we leave to go underground while Star and Robin stay together in the Tower?" Beast Boy asked

"Yep, that's the plan," Cy said

"Why not take them with us, they are vulnerable as it is," Raven observed

"Robin is literally in no shape to fight Wilson's organization, his desire for revenge and his hate will make him blind and a huge liability in combat. Star has already volunteered to stay and I think she would know best on how to escape a depression like this, believe me; those two can survive on their own. And it is not like we can afford to be underground for a long time, Wilson has threatened more attacks in two weeks if all his individual demands to different individuals is met," Cyborg explained

Raven nodded satisfied, her husband said, "When do we go?"

"Actually, we should leave now, right now, the quicker we leave, the quicker we can set up and start hunting," Cyborg said

"Now?" Beast Boy said, speaking for Raven and Star who were equally surprised at the decision

"Yes, we have to escape now, let's go,"

"Should we go tell Robin?" Star said

"No, don't tell him we are going, or where, he will follow us and make a mistake which could cost him his life," Cyborg said as he walked towards the garage.

"Bye Star!" chirped Beast Boy as he jumped in the T-Car, Raven and Cyborg also said good bye as these semi-Titan commandos left on their secret mission: bring down Wilson by any means necessary.

**THAT NIGHT**

Robin stumbled down the hallway, he was weeping as he left the Tower, Starfire saw the weeping teen as he sat on his motorcycle and road to the city. He had a book in his hand as he drove, wiping his face of tears as he went along the dark, Jump City night. He entered the slums of the East Side, the most dangerous, filthiest, and evil place in the city. He stopped in front of the tavern and sat on a stool at the bar. The bartender looked at the Teen Titan slumping on the table, he said, "We only accept buyers and those of age," he said gruffly, he hadn't had much business lately and the last thing he needed was a crying superhero on his stool. _Scares customers _he thought.

"Get me a bottle of beer," Robin said in a sad, depressed voice

"You aren't even 21 and you want a beer, do me a favor and leave, you will scare the customers away," the bartender said with a laugh _give him a beer, what is he smoking_.

"What customers, no one here," Robin mumbled, he pulled out fifty dollars and said, "I wont tell if you don't, get me two bottles for fifty dollars all right, it will be our secret," Robin said to the bartender

_No one does know, idiot is paying a lot, what the hell._ The bartender handed Robin the beer and Robin took a huge swig. Robin was on his fourth bottle when Star entered the bar. "Robin, what are you doing!" she shrieked as she saw Robin getting himself drunk as he sat depressed with his head almost flat on the table. He looked up and said, "Trying to forget…"

"Robin, this isn't the way to forget, quickly come with me,"

"No, I forgot that night, if I drink enough maybe I will forget my whole life, maybe I can start over," he said in a strange voice

Star grabbed him and dragged him out, the bartender watched the strange scene unfold in front of him, but he didn't really care, he made good money as he counted all the money Robin gave him.

**JUMP CITY EAST PARK**

Star took Robin to the park to get him to relax, and to stay out of the public eye. No one went to the park this late, so she hoped he would get sober and due all his raving where no one could see. Robin walked with the notebook in his hand ahead of Star, then he just stopped and with his drunken eyes stared at her and said angrily, "Why did you stop me! I was so close to forgetting!" he said, using his hands to show how close

"Robin, you weren't close to anything, you can't change the past, especially not with that vile item called alcohol, you must get yourself out of this some other way," she said

"What the hell do you care! I already tried so much, but the pain, the guilt, it will never go away…" he said his mood swinging to a depression. As they walked on in silence, Robin basically wobbling down the path, he looked to see a statue of the last Robin. The new Robin stared at the structure, the stone model of a boy, with the same uniform Robin wore and with spiky hair, Robin studied his predecessor intently and then said, "Starfire, look at that bastard, look at what he has done to me, to everyone," he said with a not so humorous sounding chuckle

Star was surprised and angered at what he said, but she calmed herself down and asked, "What did he do to you?"

"I followed his footpath because he was the greatest and everyone said he was the greatest, I felt I could never live up to his standards, but damn it, he wasn't as good as I thought, he was a rapist, a murderer, a scoundrel. Yet, to the world I am worse than that, just because of one night this bastard looks like more of an angel than he was before, and I look more like the devil," he said

"No Robin, you are right about your mistakes making him more immortal and legendary, but you are not seen as a devil, you are seen as a man, as a mortal, a mortal among Gods. As a result, I believe you will be considered just as good as this Robin because of your innocence and mistakes," Star said

Robin, still drunk snorted at her comment and threw the notebook as hard as he could at the statue. He then spit on it and began kicking, he didn't care that he wasn't breaking or damaging it, he didn't care he was feeling pain and bleeding, he was just unloading his frustration on this false God.

Starfire had tears in her eyes as she watched the pitiful scene in front of her, Robin beating on the statue of his predecessor, not damaging the statue but hurting himself. His hands were bloodied, but he didn't register the pain, or ignored it, and continued beating the statue. Tears swelled in his eyes. Star cried even more, _he is releasing his frustration on this rock, he is trying to forget, to escape the guilt and failure he sees in himself. I have to stop this._ Although it pained her to do so, Star zapped Robin with a starbolt. The drunk slumped over; Star lifted him, took him to the tower, and put him in his bed. She went to her room and collapsed into tears on her own bed. _Oh Robin why did you die? I need you more than ever but you aren't here to aide me! I will try to guide this new hero through his difficult times, I must, or he will go through his life with that vile drink and those terrible memories of those terrible moments…_ With new determination she fell asleep.

**This story is a lot more aggressive and darker that the first two stories, and full of more action, however, I might not be able to update in the next fourty eight hours like I usually do, maybe in three or four days I will have the next chapter, I am really caught up with my other story, Cant Live Without Her, but hopefully I will update in two days**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (a lot of reviews may inspire me to stay up andupdate in two days)**


	5. Hunting

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**JUSTICE LEAGUE UNDERGROUND BUNKER**

**JUMP CITY**

"See anything yet?" Beast Boy asked Raven, he had been staring at the six monitors in front of him for several hours and was getting frustrated for not finding anything

"No, for the seventieth time, no, I haven't seen any probes yet," Raven said slightly irritated, she was also getting restless and bored at not doing anything, _seemed so thrilling at first, go to hiding, but hell this is boring _

"CY! YOU SEE ANYTHING!" Beast Boy screamed, Cyborg was on the other side looking at his own set of monitors

A voice crackled through the speaker in front of BB's computer, "Beast Boy, you don't need to yell for me, just call on this," Cyborg said

"All right, have you seen anything?" Beast Boy said in the mike

"No, but I think I see something that could be a probe, just give me a couple of minutes and then I can start testing it," Cyborg's voice responded

"How long will the testing take?" Beast Boy asked

"Seven hours," Cyborg responded

Beast Boy groaned and fell to his chair, _now I have to wait for seven damn hours to find a stupid probe_

Raven grinned a little as she saw Beast Boy collapse

**TITANS TOWER**

Robin woke up in pain, he groaned as he stretched his arms, _God, what the hell was I thinking last night!_ He was full of pain, his hands were hurting, his legs killed, he felt like his whole body was throbbing. His head was also killing him. He looked at his hand to see his knuckles were bandaged neatly, as was his foot and he noticed he had a bandage on his chest, _did she do this for me?_ Robin thought as he checked at how meticulously and carefully these bandages were put on. As he stared at his knuckles the door slowly opened and Starfire walked in with a tray, there were two cups of steaming hot coffee. "Pleasant morning to you friend!" Starfire chirped as she handed a bewildered Robin the coffee.

"Thank you," Robin said quietly as he sat up and began sipping the coffee.

Starfire gave Robin a kind smile and left Robin alone in his room. _She is doing this for me why? What have I done for her? Remind her of her lost love? Yelled at her? Acted like an idiot last night? What the hell did I do to deserve this treatment from her?_ A confused Robin thought after she left the room. Despite the pain Robin got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower, he dressed in his uniform and left his room to the main area. _I have to figure out how did the original Robin die, then my mission will be accomplished and I can get another step closer to getting that bastard Wilson._ Robin entered the room to find Starfire cheerfully working in the kitchen

"Uh, Starfire?" Robin asked uncomfortably

"Yes?" Starfire responded

"Why did you bandage me and take care of me like that, I mean, I have been really mean to you lately, you could have just brought me to my room, what I want to say is I am sorry for being such a jerk and I want to say thank you for helping me get home last night," Robin stammered, unsure how he would be received

"I bandaged, fed, treated, and took care of you because you see, you remind me of him, you remind me of my love, and I cannot have you destroy yourself in anyway, because then you will destroy that name on your chest," Starfire said, she put down the frying pan and was facing Robin

"So, you are taking care of me to protect the name Robin itself?" Robin asked

"Yes, and because I understand a little bit of the shock you are going through, I understand your situation, I have to lead you to a better place," Starfire explained to Robin

"So you see why my revenge is so important," Robin continued

Starfire frowned, "You see, revenge isn't what you should be pursuing, revenge makes you blind, isolates you, weakens you, puts you in a situation where Wilson can exploit and destroy you," Starfire responded carefully

"Then what path should I travel!" Robin said exasperated, _should I just forget about it, never_

"The path all the bearers of Robin travel, the path of justice," Starfire said with a small smile

"Justice? In this situation justice and revenge are the same thing," Robin continued his argument

"No friend, that is not true, on a path of revenge, you will be alone, on a crusade to finding Wilson on your own, to kill him with your own hands, on the path of justice, you will be with the rest of the good people in the world and you will bring Wilson in so he can be punished for his crimes. You see, the last Robin thought the same thing you are thinking, he thought revenge against Slade was the same thing as getting justice, but, as we now know, that path was the start of his downfall," Starfire explained her point in detail

"I, I can't change, I have to kill him with my own hands, he murdered my child, he murdered my love! I have to kill him, I have to destroy him, by myself," Robin said as he walked out of the room

Starfire went back to her cooking, however, after fifteen minutes; she dropped the frying pan, collapsed to the floor and began crying for Robin's future, and prayed to her Gods that this curse on Robin's comes to an end

**FIVE MILES AWAY FROM TITANS TOWER**

**BASEMENT JIM'S COFFEE AND SNAKES**

"Drone six reports Robin has left the tower," a technician reported to his boss. The room was small, had a narrow walkway, computers everywhere with men on everyone. The workers and their boss all wore grey jumpsuits with blue linings; they had caps with a large, blue W on them. This was Wilson's spy station, the place where Wilson kept tabs and watched and studied the Titans, however, the crew was on the edge because three Titans had pretty much disappeared and one drone had gone missing. However, even though they prepared for the worse case scenario, something worse than the worst case scenario happened.

As soon as the technician made the report, a huge blast ripped through the wall, destroying several monitors, through the hole, the crew saw a red eye, and three shadows.

"THE TITANS ARE HERE!" Screamed one man as he backed up, there was no way out

"Get the guns boys, hold them back, we have to blast our way through!" Their boss screamed as he pulled out several guns and tossed them to the men

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Cyborg said sternly as he grabbed one technician by the collar

"We will never surrender to you bastards!" the boss yelled as he fired at the shadows

The crew really didn't stand a chance, Raven's powers disarmed the men, Beast Boy, in a wolf form, put them in line, and Cyborg, kept them in line. After a brief battle, Wilson's goons surrendered

"Now that you are all willing to talk, who is in charge here?" Cyborg asked

"I am," the boss said reluctantly, he had surrendered after he saw how hopeless resistance was

"Good, is this the only spy station in Jump City?" Cyborg asked

"No," the boss replied

"How long did it take you to set up your spy network in Jump City?" Cyborg continued interrogating

"Three years," the man said slowly

"Three years? Long time, so that means if we take out this network, Wilson has no eyes or ears anymore, which means, his advantage over us will be lost, am I correct?" Cyborg continued

"Yeah," the boss replied

"Good, good, how many other stations are there?" Cyborg responded

"Six," the boss continued answering the questions, his men looked on in surprise that their fearless boss was divulging all the information so easily

"Tell me the locations," Cyborg said as he pulled out a city grid

**Well, Cant Live Without Her isnt effecting this story in a negative way, so I will continue updating on time!**

**PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING!**


	6. Check

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**WILSON'S HEADQUARTERS **

**SOMEWHERE IN JUMP CITY**

"Sir! They have taken out all six of our spy stations!" exclaimed one of Wilson's men.

"Yes, indeed they have disrupted my source of information, however those stations weren't working well at all, they lost those three Titans, and now I cant even watch Robin and Starfire. Things are definitely not looking good at the moment," Wilson observed

"Should we pack up and rebuild, in several years we can try again?" suggested an aide

"No, we have put too much into this, the city doesn't trust them, they are divided right now, we can change our fortunes only if we strike first," Wilson declared

"How do we do that?" the aide asked confused

Wilson gave the aide a large smile as he began explaining his master plan…

**JUSTICE LEAGUE UNDERGROUND BASE**

**JUMP CITY**

"All right! We took out his spy network, now all we have to do is find out where he is and ambush him!" Beast Boy chirped happily as he entered the base

"Wish it was that easy," Cyborg replied quietly

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, she thought it would be easy to track Wilson and then quickly ambush him

Cyborg sighed as he pulled out the disk which had all of Wilson's bases on them; they had captured it at one of the spy centers. "You see, this disk is encrypted, and once I translate them, it want give addresses, just names, this requires more hacking and searching, in all it will take a long time to get the location," Cyborg explained

"Damn, then we lose the advantage of surprise because-," Beast Boy was cut off by his wife

"He will have several days to prepare for a Titan assault, and he could plan his own counterattack," Raven finished

"We have to figure out how he can stop us, all I can do is put the disk in the computer and wait until it is deciphered," Cyborg said as he put the disk in the computer

The three Titans sat at a small, round table and for several minutes just gathered their thought together.

"He could try to take us out by increasing his Titan smearing campaign, making us resented even more by the city council," Raven suggested

"A smearing campaign like that needs weeks to prepare and execute, he knows he doesn't have that much time," Cyborg shot down the suggestion

"He could lure Robin and get him before we get him, that way he takes one of us down with him," Beast Boy offered

"That is a real possibility, I will call Star and tell her to watch out for where Robin goes and to accompany him," Cyborg said as he picked up a telephone

He dialed a special, secure line to Titans Tower and at the Tower Starfire was surprised that the special phone had rang and she quickly answered it.

Cyborg went on to explain what Beast Boy had said and Starfire said she would keep an eye on Robin, Cyborg ended by saying, "Take care Star, we are almost out of this,"

**TITANS TOWER**

Robin had returned from his day of adventure without saying a word to Starfire. He quickly went to his room, showered, and entered the main room.

"Friend, do you wish to have dinner?" Starfire asked, ignoring the fact Robin had ignored her completely when he came home

"No, I am fine, however, I have some questions to ask," Robin said quietly

"Sure Robin, ask your questions then we may eat," Starfire replied as she sat at the table, Robin sat opposite to her

"All right, what happened the day the old Robin die? What did he do? Who killed him in self defense?" Robin asked

Starfire frowned, shook her head, "He didn't get killed by another Titan, he died a hero, he didn't do anything wrong, just became a hero…" Starfire said quietly, tears were forming in her eyes, she remembered that day vividly, remembered the physical pain, but the mental pain was far worse

"Please Starfire, stop lying to me, I know what he did, I know he raped Raven! Don't tell me, please don't lie and tell me his last day was a heroic battle against himself or something like that, I know there was a fight, he fell off Titans Tower for God's sake!" Robin screamed slightly irritated that Star was also hiding information from him

"The original Robin never would have hurt Raven in such a way!" Starfire screamed in anger

"Oh, no one told you, she didn't tell you, its true, she told me herself," Robin said

"Don't lie to me! It was another illusion! Quit manipulating me!" Star continued yelling at the same tone as Robin

"Its true, when she comes back ask her, the old Robin sinned in the worst possible way!" Robin continued

"I will not have this conversation!" Starfire yelled as she got up. As she began leaving, she suddenly felt Robin tackle her against the wall

When he had her pinned against the wall, in an angry, voice he growled, "Star, I have to know how he died, I have to know the truth, it is the only way to get my revenge!" he screamed in her face

"Robin, why are you hurting me?" Starfire asked in an innocent voice, Robin was squeezing her shoulder very hard, causing her physical pain. Robin, as if being knocked out of a trance, let go of her, and backed away.

"I am sorry, don't know what came over me, but Starfire, please tell me what happened that day!" Robin pleaded, going to his knees as he begged Starfire

"Robin, this revenge is consuming you, it will destroy you as it destroyed the last Robin, it will consume you to the point you will begin beating your friends and working yourself to death, please let go, and let justice take over, have faith justice will take over," Starfire pleaded as she left the room. Starfire entered her room, locked her door, curled up in her room, and rubbed her shoulders where Robin had hurt her, _"Why has he physically attacked me? This revenge is going to destroy him," _Starfire concluded sadly

Robin returned to his room, frustrated and disgusted that he was so close but so far away from solving the true story of Robin's death. "_Why doesn't she tell me, I have to get her to talk. Buy treating he like I did today, that wasn't right, she fed you, nursed you, took care of you and you yell at her and you hurt her,"_ Robin thought, remembering the hurt look in her eyes and he also remembered how angry and full of desperation he was at that moment, at that moment he would have done anything to get her to talk, it scared him to think of how close he was to snapping and actually hurting someone who cared about him.

**I am really enjoying this trilogy, I love all reviews I get for this story and the last ones, if you just got on board this story, check out the other two and review them too. Anyways, you guys know the drill:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Checkmate

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**DAWN  
TITANS TOWER**

It was a beautiful Jump City dawn. The cool breeze from the ocean made the weather very nice, there were no rain clouds and the forecast predicted a beautiful day. Robin was in the main room, creeping to the garage, not wanting to wake Starfire and have her follow him. _"I learned my mistake, I wont do what I did last time, I will get to the bottom of this, with our without Star's help," _Robin thought as he quietly entered the garage. He got to his motorcycle, slowly pushed it out of the garage, turned it on and began driving to the city to begin today's hunt for clues. He had a cold, determined face, his eyes blazing with hatred towards all those who stood in his path to revenge, _"If only I could find Wilson and bring him down myself," _Robin thought as he drove towards Robin's grave, to find even the smallest clue.

Several hours latter, Starfire woke up and entered the main room like she usually did every morning. She made herself some food and also made Robin something to eat, _"I do hope making him a large breakfast will allow us to, how do they say it, put ourselves on the right track? Anyways, this should help,"_ Starfire told herself as she prepared the special breakfast. She waited patiently for two hours when she looked at the clock and frowned, _"Its 11:00am, he never comes this late, never, I should check on him, hopefully he doesn't get angry," _Starfire thought as she floated to Robin's room. She knocked on the door and asked cautiously, "Friend, are you alright?" there was no answer. Starfire knocked more and continued asking Robin to open the door, sensing something was wrong Starfire knocked down the door with her starbolts. She entered the room to find it completely empty, _"Oh no, he has left! I must find him!" _Starfire thought frantically as she rushed to the garage to check if her worst fear was realized. She arrived to find they were, the R-Cycle was gone, as was Robin.

Starfire was about to fly out of the garage when suddenly the Tower went to a complete lockdown, Starfire was very surprised by this, _"What in the name of the Gods of Tamaran is going on!" _she thought, feeling a little scared at this surprise event. Within seconds of the lockdown, the lights in the garage area went out. Starfire, now really scared, used her starbolt as a light as she walked towards the staircase and to the main room. As she moved slowly through the large garage, she had an uneasy feeling that she wasn't alone. She hadn't been this scared since the Wicked Scared incident and of course, the old Robin's last encounter with her. As she flew her fears were realized when she was shot in the back by a laser gun. Starfire fell forward with a grunt. "Who are you!" Starfire screamed out as she regained her composure and began flinging starbolts all over the place. As she fired around, she thought she saw some shadows falling and moving forward. As she held back one side, from behind her, she began facing fire; she was being out flanked and eventually would be surrounded. She did the best thing she could think of, she flew as high as she could in the air. As she flew, the laser guns began firing at her, she was surprised at how many men were shooting at her, but this was an advantage because the lasers gave away their position and from the high ground Starfire could hit them with accuracy, not firing blind like she was doing before. From the air she flew back and forth across the ceiling shooting up as many of the invaders as she could, she tried to use her communicator but it was jammed, _"Robin, why did you leave without telling me?" _she thought as she fought on.

The hopeless battle continued, more and more laser shooting gunmen entered the garage, firing with more and more accuracy, until finally, the exhausted, overwhelmed, Starfire collapsed from the garage roof to the ground below. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was a large W on top of the helmet of one of the gunmen.

**JUMP CITY NATIONAL CEMETERY **

Robin had gone to the docks first, to the warehouse Beast Boy had been brutally attacked, to the last area Red X had been seen. He found some evidence leading him to conclude the last Robin was involved in Beast Boy's beating and Red X's disappearance. Robin then decided to go to the last Robin's grave and see if anything was their that he could use. He parked the motorcycle several blocks away, people recognized his bike and would start rumors if he was seen parked at the last Robin's grave. Robin entered the cemetery and walked straight to the original Robin's grave.

There was a statue of the man, standing straight and tall, looking to the sky, _"Like some God, that's what people think of him, as a God of justice and morals, but he was only a man," _Robin thought as he stared at the statue of the man he was supposed to follow.

Robin read all the quotes written around the monument, all the Titans had their words engraved on the statue. Robin didn't find any hints of the last battle in any of the quotes, frustrated, Robin got up, left the statue, returned to his bike and began driving to the Tower, _"I don't care, I have to get the information from her now,"_ Robin thought as he drove. Suddenly his communicator began beeping, pulling over, Robin answered, his blood boiled when he saw Wilson's mask on Starfire's communicator. "Damn you Wilson, what have you done?" Robin growled angrily, his eyes were blazing red, giving him a very scary appearance.

Wilson wasn't bothered at all and laughed, "You see Robin, you have gotten so caught up with finding me that you left Starfire all alone and the Tower vulnerable to attack. If you were smart you would have realized you can't divide the Titans into three or more groups then we can get you one at a time, and we have. However, I know you can link up with the other three Titans and break your way through and defeat me and save Starfire, but I am warning you, if you don't follow my demands, I will kill her myself," Wilson declared as he pulled out a gun, showed Robin Starfire, tied down by some special power rope which kept her powers inactive, Wilson walked up to her, cocked the gun and put it right to her temple. Wilson said, "I swear I will kill her just like that if you don't do what I say," Wilson warned Robin.

"Damn you Wilson don't hurt her! Don't hurt another girl I care for!" Robin pleaded

"I give you my word, I won't kill her unless you follow my terms," Wilson promised

"What terms?" Robin asked

"The other three Titans come out of hiding and show themselves to me outside the Tower where I can see them. Then they must stay away from the Tower or else I shoot. I am holding her hostage in the Tower with my private army, so there is no way you can sneak in without me finding out and gunning her down," Wilson warned

"Those are your only terms? The other Titans coming out of hiding, showing themselves, then keep a distance?" Robin asked in disbelief

"No, after they leave the scene, you will be allowed in and I will let you try to save her, if you fail, you die, if you succeed, then you and her shall live and I shall die. However, I have to say, I don't intend to die today or anytime soon," Wilson said

"Neither do I," Robin said as the communicator went out. _"Have to find the other Titans, save Star, then kill Wilson, that is my checklist," _Robin thought as he began driving to find someway to get Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy out of hiding.

**Getting to the climax so:  
PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**Almost reaching the end of this series, tension is high, how far will I go with this**

**SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY, usually I update faster**

**JUSTICE LEAGUE UNDERGROUND BASE**

**JUMP CITY**

Cyborg was waiting for the encryption to finally be completed. _"We are so close to finding him yet we are also so far away," _Cyborg thought as he stared at the screen. The small, cramp base was very uncomfortable for three people spending an extended period of time. Raven and Cyborg seemed to not be bothered that much, but that was probably because neither of those two were known to openly complain about discomforts. Beast Boy however hated the place and would complain for hours about the condition. "God Raven! How long do you think it will take Cyborg to find out where that lunatic is, I am getting really restless!" he complained to Raven

"I can tell," Raven replied

"Thanks, I would think my wife would comfort me, support me, take care of me, massage me," Beast Boy said with a grin

Raven gave him a cold glare, "Maybe that's what a wife is supposed to do in your world Beast Boy, but I am not going to comfort you, support you, or massage you just because you are bored," Raven explained

"Just joking Raven, no need to get upset," Beast Boy said with a nervous chuckle

**"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"** A calm, robotic female voice began repeating

"Damn, it seems Wilson is launching his counter attack right now!" Beast Boy yelled as he and Raven jumped off the couch they were sitting on and ran to where the intruder had entered. Cyborg rushed out of the room he was in to link with the other two Titans. "Seems we won't need the address after all, he has come himself," Cyborg declared

"Let's get him!" Beast Boy yelled again as he turned into a wolf and charged forward. Raven and Cyborg followed behind, and when they opened the door they were surprised to see Robin standing there.

"We have a problem guys," Robin said too the bewildered Titans.

_"How in the world did he find us, I mean this is a secret underground base and he found it! Now what do we do, I don't want to take him with us to get Wilson," _Cyborg thought in confusion at what to do with this change of events.

"What is the problem?" Raven asked, she was the first to recover from the surprise visitor

"Wilson has Starfire as a hostage in Titans Tower," Robin told the team.

"He is in control of the Tower?" Cyborg asked

"How did he do that?" Beast Boy asked in confusion at how the most well defended building in Jump City was in the control of there biggest rival.

"I was out hunting for facts when I got a call from Wilson, he listed several terms, showed Star, told me what would happen if I didn't comply to his terms and then cut the transmission," Robin explained.

"Why wasn't Starfire with you?" Raven asked.

"I left without telling her," Robin admitted.

"You left her alone in the Tower while you went on your stupid hunt and psychotic pursuit for revenge," Cyborg said with an edge to his voice

"I didn't think anything would happen, so I just left," Robin replied

"Did you tell her you were going?" Beast Boy asked, _"Starfire wouldn't have just let him go like that, she was ordered not to," _Beast Boy thought.

"No, we had an argument the night before and I was feeling bitter so I just left her home in the Tower," Robin confessed.

"You snuck out of the Tower without telling her, left her alone, where she is most vulnerable just to satisfy your craving for revenge?" Cyborg accused

"I didn't think anything would happen," Robin pleaded.

"You don't think a lot of things through do you?" Cyborg shot back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Robin responded

"You didn't think of the consequences that night when you got yourself drunk, you didn't think of the consequences of keeping Christine in the Tower, and you didn't think of the consequences of leaving Starfire alone in the Tower when our enemy is in his most desperate situation," Cyborg's words was like a bullet shot into Robin's heart, Robin hadn't felt this hurt by words in a long time.

"Snapping and disciplining him won't solve anything, what were his demands?" Raven cut in, not wanting this already nasty conversation to get worse.

"He says you guys have to show yourselves out of hiding, in front of the Tower, at a safe distance, then he will allow me inside to try and save Starfire," Robin explained

"You agreed?" Cyborg asked with an edge.

"Of course I agreed he had a gun to her head! What was I supposed to do?" Robin screamed out.

"Yeah, you didn't have a choice, so we need a plan," Cyborg told the team.

"Robin can't defeat Wilson on his own, Wilson is just too strong for that," Raven observed.

"We have to get in without him seeing us," Beast Boy said.

"Considering his little army is occupying the Tower and he owns all the security videos watching the entire city, I think that would be too hard," Robin said.

"Raven could teleport us in," Cyborg suggested.

Raven sighed, "Yeah I could, but we don't know which room she is being held in and if we just teleport inside, he might go ahead and shoot her before we are ready," Raven warned.

"The only thing we can do is hope I succeed, and believe me I will succeed in getting Star back safe and sound," Robin promised.

"I guess your right, but I know what is going in your mind. You think you will have to kill Wilson first or defeat his army first and then save her, however that is the wrong thing to do. Wilson's games and hunts he makes you do are designed so you think you have to go straight at him to win, which is what he wants because then he knows you can win. However, what you should do is sneak around the Tower, avoid confrontation, save Starfire, when she is safe, alert us and we will rush in and deal with Wilson once and for all," Raven explained the plan to Robin and the other Titans.

"That is the only plan that could work and the only plan we have," Beast Boy said dryly.

"Yeah, I hate relying on only one plan with two Titan's lives on the line," Cyborg said.

"All right, lets go," Robin said, seeming to ignore Cyborg's last comment as he lead the weary, tired, and demoralized heroes out of the underground tunnel to the world above.

**TITANS TOWER**

"Ah, Starfire, I see you have finally awoken," Wilson said in a pleasant voice.

"Why do you wish to kill my friends?" Starfire asked.

"Dear child, you have killed my friend, I want revenge, and I am sick of your lies and goody good attitude and image, the truth must be revealed!" Wilson said in an angry voice.

"Sir?" one of the guards said as he interrupted Wilson, Wilson gave him a _this better be important _look and glared at the guard.

"Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are standing outside," the guard said nervously, the glare was really intimidating.

Wilson looked outside to see the three Titans levitating thanks to Raven's powers and they waited for Wilson's next move. Wilson picked up Starfire's communicator and called Cyborg who answered the call. "Good to see you are following my terms," Wilson said.

"Yeah we are, but are you keeping your word?" Cyborg responded.

Wilson nodded and showed Starfire, tied up and struggling with the rope. "As you can see she is doing fine, now tell the bird he can come in and play, but remember, if you interfere she will die, I want the boy alone against me," Wilson warned.

"All right," Cyborg said acidly as he slammed the communicator in anger.

"So Robin can go in now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah," Cyborg said quietly as he called Robin.

"Did he say I can go in?" came the voice on the line, it was Robin.

"Yeah you can go in," Cyborg told his teammate.

"All right," Robin said, but before he hung up.

"Robin, good luck, you are a great hero and I know you will pull through with this," Cyborg said before hanging up.

Robin put down the communicator, wiped a tear off his face started the boats engine as he rode to his destiny on the Titan's island.

**Really bad news, I will be gone for a week, the next update wont be for about a week, so sorry**

**PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING!**


	9. Plan B?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**Well I am back so here comes another chapter, hope you enjoy and I would love to have some reviews in the end**

**I have some good news, I will be making a new series after this, have the characters, plot, all that good stuff but no name, more details in upcoming chapters. It will be loosely based on this series, meaning you don't need to read all three stories to get it and I have a feeling it will be my best story so far. I like it a lot better then this series and my other big story Can't Live Without Her so just a little heads up.**

**TITANS ISLAND**

Robin arrived on the island and slowly walked up the path to the front door. _"This is the same path I used to walk with Christine on, the same path she first entered the Tower in," _Robin reflected as he reached the front door. The door opened and Robin entered the Tower. However, instead of rushing straight in the Tower battling his way too Wilson, Robin used his gadgets and got to the roof of the huge entrance room, hiding in the shadows. Several of Wilson's guards rushed towards the front door looking for Robin and shooting random shots at the ceiling. _"They are nervous, they didn't expect this," _Robin thought with satisfaction as he slipped into an air vent and safely watched Wilson's men shoot at ghosts. _"Have to save Starfire and then get help, then kill Wilson," _Robin thought as he moved down the vent.

**STARFIRE'S ROOM**

"Well, it seems Robin is a tricky bastard, infiltrated immediately after entering the Tower, very unlike him, the other Titans must have coached him a little before he came. So I am assuming he will try to rescue you first, then when you are free call his teammates and then come after me, but sadly his first mission will fail," Wilson said to a very scared Starfire.

"But you promised you wouldn't kill me? He is following your terms is he not?" Starfire said to the madman.

"Precious child, I am not going to kill you," Wilson said in a soothing voice, although he had picked up the gun and had its barrel on her temple. "I am going to put so much security around you, he will stand no chance, and if he gets through them, then I will come and kill you, okay?" Wilson said in his calm, polite voice. As if on cue, fifteen heavily armed guards entered the room with guns loaded and ready. They all had gruff, uninviting faces and seemed almost eager to be assigned a job which might require them to shoot dead in cold blood a teenage girl.

**AIR VENT OLD ROBIN'S ROOM**

Robin had no idea how to find Starfire so he was searching as quietly as possible room by room, he had hit Raven's room and Cyborg's and the next room on his list to check was the old Robin's room. Robin was very suspicious because the rooms were completely empty of guards and Robin feared he might be trapped, but he hadn't been trapped yet so he continued his dangerous rescue operation. As he entered the room, he saw it was empty, after a brief search he began preparing to climb the air vent when a cold, dark voice said, "Not so fast Robin, I have something to show you," Wilson's voice said.

Robin's hair rose on the back of his neck as he flung around in a fighting position, no one was around him, _"Where the hell did that voice come from?"_ Robin thought in anger and fear.

"Robin, I am talking to you from the intercom, it is really quite amusing watching you dropping by everyone rooms and not finding her, thinking you were so clever, you forget this is the most advanced Tower in the world, I have eyes everywhere," Wilson's voice came again.

"So I can expect your goons to come rushing through the door?" Robin said in anger.

"Yes but first you need a quick lesson on the recent history of the Teen Titans," Wilson said in a playful voice, he was having fun.

"I am sick of your damn games, bring in your goons so I can beat them down and then kill you," Robin said, very irritated.

"You really underestimate my men, they are killing machines, not easy to defeat. However, you will find that out for yourself soon enough, but first I will give you the lesson," Wilson responded.

"Then give me the damn lesson!" Robin cried out in anger.

"In this room, an event took place which nearly tore the team apart and made huge changes to how this team works," Wilson said.

Robin felt cold, _"This is where Grayson… assaulted Raven," _Robin thought, he couldn't bring himself to say "rape" it was too powerful, and he still found it hard to believe.

As if reading his mind Wilson said, "Oh yes, it happened here alright, and I have the evidence in my possession," Wilson said with a grin.

_"Impossible, I gave the evidence to Raven, she has it all," _Robin thought.

"Open the closet and look at the television screen," Wilson commanded.

Robin complied and saw the image of his enemy staring right at him with a cocky grin on his face, "Robin, I have the video."

"Impossible, there is one copy, and Raven has it, the Tower only has one copy of all security videos, you're bluffing," Robin shot back in disbelief.

"You see, I was in that drawer long before you were, my spies and agents have entered your Tower many times, how do you thing Slade used to surprise attack you or get blue prints of the Tower? How do you think we planted that bomb that killed your girlfriend," Wilson said.

"And child," Robin said, his teeth clenched.

"And child," Wilson echoed, "I have the copy and when you come to me, the whole city will watch, every single television in Jump City will watch this video all day long on every channel. I know I am done, but you see, I will take you and the rest of the Titans reputation down with me! I will kill you, and I will damage the rest of the team to a point where they can't recover or rebuild. Enough chit chat, enjoy, oh yeah, Star says hi," Wilson said as his face disappeared.

The video was then played on the TV, Robin watched in terror as he saw Raven assaulted, within minutes of the tape beginning, Robin tried to turn off the TV but it wouldn't turn off, so Robin closed the closet door and took heavy deep breaths, his heart was pounding. However, the noise, the screams, was being played full blast on the speakers around the room; Robin couldn't escape the noise, the event, which haunted this room.

Robin covered his ears and in tears collapsed to the floor hoping for it to end soon; he was being broken down by the video.

**STARFIRE'S ROOM**

"Its time you see what Robin is watching," Wilson said as the TV was rolled in front of Starfire. "Make sure she watches the whole thing and leaves her little fantasy world in which her so called "love" was some perfect man or something," Wilson said gruffly.

One of the guards nodded as Wilson left the room. The video was turned on as Star watched in horror at what was happening to her friend Raven in the hands of her love. She closed her eyes, only to have a leather glove hit her in the head, and two hands gruffly force her eyes open. Starfire screamed, "STOP! I CAN'T SEE ANYMORE! PLEASE STOP!"

The guards just continued to make her watch, ignoring her cries and pleas, one floor down, Robin was also wishing for the same thing. Wilson moved to his little command post in the Tower and sat on his command chair, watching both of the heroes on the video monitors. "And the Titans thought I was defeated and on my last leg!" Wilson said with a laugh. Two technicians working in the room laughed a little with there leader.

**Virgilisfrigginhott- I am so happy that you love my writing and are reading and reviewing the other two stories, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to your reviews.**

**I also can't wait for reviews from StickLad and ttinuhpfanforever**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (and if you haven't why don't you start now?)**


	10. Conclusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**OLD ROBIN'S ROOM**

**TITANS TOWER**

Robin finally got up from his position on the floor, the video had finally ended. Those couple of hours had been a living hell for him, now he had four missions, save Starfire, destroy the tape, kill Wilson, and finally, and the first thing he had to do, get out of the room alive. After several minutes the door opened and a flash bang grenade was thrown in the room, Robin quickly used his cape to cover his eyes from the explosion. After several moments ten men stormed the room shooting, however, Robin had jumped into the middle of the group and took down Wilson's trained killers in mere minutes. _"He is going to have to do better than that to get me," _Robin thought as he ran towards Starfire's room, he had heard muffled cries coming from that direction. In front of the door stood two more guards, they were both very surprised that Robin had gotten out of the room at all and so quickly that they didn't have there guns out. The few seconds of confusion were more than enough time for Robin to disarm and defeat them. Robin opened the door and saw Starfire, tied to a chair, tears in her eyes as she looked down. A TV was sitting in front of her. _"The monster made her watch that tape!" _Robin thought as he rushed to get her out of the material holding her to the chair.

Starfire's mouth had been covered so Robin got that off first, Starfire yelled, "FRIEND, IT IS A TRAP!" as soon as she said this Robin was shot in the chest and he staggered to the ground. Starfire screamed in horror, from the closet and other areas of the room, the twelve men Wilson sent to insure she was guarded came out of there hiding places.

"We got the bastard," one of the guards said with a grin. As he approached the body, he bent down to take off the mask; six other men were right next to the body. Suddenly, a staff came from Robin's arm which was by his belt and he took out five guards by him. Immediately the martial arts expert battled Wilson's men who were too close together and too in shock at how fast Robin moved and attacked. Robin took out everyone in the room when he turned to free Star from the rope. As he approached, he stopped suddenly; one of the guards Robin had knocked down had risen and had a pistol on Starfire's head.

"Get any closer and I blow her brains out," the guard said, slightly scared at what he would do to get out.

"Please don't, I will let you go if you just let her go and go to the door," Robin said slowly, and kindly.

"Don't believe you, you're a psycho, you hate us and want to kill us for the bombs we made, I don't trust you, don't move, I am taking the girl and leaving the room," the guard said.

"Let her go at the door, don't take her to Wilson," Robin almost begged.

"Don't tell me what to do!" the guard screamed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to, but please, don't let her die," Robin said.

The guard laughed. "You think we know compassion, I am the one who made the bomb that killed your girlfriend, I made sure she had her eyes opened the entire time during the video, if you think I have compassion I am afraid you are mistaken," the guard told Robin.

Before Robin could say anything a black field appeared right next to the man and two metal arms grabbed the gun away from the guard. "We are home!" Beast Boy yelled as he turned into a bear and began beating the guard. Raven, using her powers quickly got Starfire out of the chains and began helping her up.

"Friends, I am so happy you have come," Starfire said as she gave each Titan a hug.

"No prob Star," Beast Boy said with a smile.

"How did you know when to come?" Robin asked.

"I sensed you two in the same room, so after a few minutes we decided to come in, we knew we took a risk but we also risked losing both of you, but now that she is saved we have his leverage so now lets get him," Raven said.

"He still has leverage on us," Robin said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked.

"He has a copy of the tape," Robin told Raven.

Raven's eyes widened in shock, "How could he have a copy? I have it in my, my hiding spot, how could he get a copy?" none of the Titans had ever heard Raven sound so frantic and scared.

"He got it before I found it, probably when we were on a mission, and he plans to transmit it on every channel in Jump City unless we stop him," Robin said.

"What tape?" Beast Boy asked lost in the conversation. Star looked down, Cyborg also didn't know what was going on and Robin looked to Raven, expecting her to explain.

"The tape the first Robin destroyed which had," Raven sighed, "It had you know what on it," Raven finished.

It took Beast Boy a few seconds then it clicked, he growled, "That bastard is going to die," the other Titans were taken back by how menacing Beast Boy sounded.

"You guys go to the main room, destroy the computer and get the tape," Robin said.

"Where will you go?" Cyborg asked.

"To get Wilson," Robin said as he walked the opposite direction of the main room.

"It's too dangerous," Cyborg said, disapproving of this plan of action.

"All of Wilson's goons will be in that room, you all need to be there to take them down, I can take Wilson. As a group Wilson can probably take us down but I have a feeling by myself I can deal with him," Robin said.

"At least take Beast Boy with you, I couldn't bear losing another friend," Starfire pleaded.

"Yeah, take me I want to deal with that bastard," Beast Boy said with a determined face.

"No, I have to deal with him alone, believe me, it will take all four of you to take back the Tower," Robin pleaded.

"Fine," Cyborg said as Robin began running down the corridors of the tower. "Titans, lets get our tower back," Cyborg said as he rushed to the main room with the other three Titans following close behind. The Titans entered the room to find it full of men, at the main computer, they were about to broadcast the tape. Raven used her powers to destroy the computer and destroy the copy of the tape, foiling Wilson's next plan. The guards shot at the Titans and the intense battle began.

**ROOF OF TITANS TOWER**

Robin arrived on the roof and sure enough, Wilson was standing there, as if expecting Robin to show up.

"Took you long enough," Wilson said in a cold voice.

"No escape, now it's just you and me, and I will show no mercy," Robin said as he charged Wilson, anger and vengeance in his eyes.

"Hate blinds you," Wilson said dogging the attack and landing a fist on Robin's back. Robin fell down to the ground with a large thump. Robin growled got up and launched a flurry of fists at Wilson. Wilson again absorbed the hits with minimum damage and responded with his own flurry of fists. The tired Robin failed to doge and most of them hit there mark. "You can't win, you will never get your revenge," Wilson said with a smile.

Robin stared at the ground, _"He is right, I can't win, how do I beat him, he is taking all my hits, that's it, I am exposing myself too much. I am too aggressive, play defensive and wait for an opening," _Robin told himself. As he slowly got up, however, Wilson kicked him and Robin got up in even more pain. Robin faced Wilson, deciding not to assault his enemy; Robin went into a defensive stance.

Wilson was very surprised by this move, _"Damn, Starfire's speeches on controlling hate must have reached his head, no problem, just makes things more interesting," _Wilson thought as he finally attacked Robin.

Robin held off, taking some blows while blocking most, he didn't leave the defensive position, even though he saw occasional openings. _"Have to frustrate him then go for the win," _Robin thought as he dogged another round of kicks and punches.

_"Why the hell won't he fight back! I am exposing myself!" _Wilson thought, he was getting tired from his useless fighting. _"Have to go for the win while my strength is still high," _Wilson thought as he prepared for his next effort.

Robin noticed Wilson take a step back, then grunt, as he charged forward with his most aggressive round of punches and kicks yet, he was putting a lot of energy and force into this round, as a result he stretched his arms back, exposing himself. Robin seeing the opening finally counter attacked a bewildered Wilson who was thrown back. Robin landed a kick sending Wilson hard on the ground. _"Ends now can't let him get up," _Robin thought as he rushed to Wilson who was beginning to rise.

Robin landed a kick, keeping Wilson on the ground. Wilson again tried to rise and again Robin beat him down. "Wondering why I wont let you get up? Wondering why I don't give you a clean death? The reason is you have to suffer for the pain you caused, I am going to beat you to death and then throw you off this Tower," Robin said to a now frightened Wilson.

"Pl-Please, di-didn't mean to," Wilson struggled to say as more kicks and punches silenced him.

"No mercy, I will do what you did to my love and the people of this city," Robin said as he continued to beat Wilson.

"ROBIN! STOP THIS VIOLENCE!" Starfire screamed when she saw the scene before her. She saw Robin beating a beaten man to death; it was a pitiful and violent scene.

"Star, I have to kill him," Robin said to her as he picked him up and prepared to throw him off. "You will know what she felt when she fell from the top of the Tower," Robin said as he dragged him.

"Robin, killing him will make you a worse man than he is, what you are about to do is kill a man who cannot fight back or resist," Starfire said.

Robin stopped and looked at her, his eyes still blazing with hate, suddenly; he looked into the emerald green eyes, saw the tears and stopped. He let go of Wilson and shook his head as he turned away, he said, "I am so sorry Star," and collapsed into her arms in tears. "I just wanted to avenge her and get rid of the demons haunting me," Robin told her as she held him.

"I know Robin, but killing him would create more demons, letting him live and be punished is what he deserves, justice will be done for Christine and the people of Jump City, the crises has finally ended," Starfire assured Robin.

"Yes, it has ended," Robin agreed.

"Now we must look to the future and what it brings," Starfire said as she stared at the wonderful city in front of her.

**I know it seems kind of incomplete but this is just the end of this story. The next story will take place twenty years after the events of the Fall of Robin series, however, as I mentioned earlier, they will be loosely based on the series so if you haven't read the whole series you wont be lost when it comes out**

**Now, time to give a round of applause and thank yous to the reviewers:  
****StickLad**

**ttinuhpfanforever**

**AnimationWickedRaven**

**virgilisfrigginhot**

**Girl Wonder 2005**

**KamikazeMelon**

**rock'n'rollbitch**

**Angst equinox**

**mustardlover**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews guys and hope I get them on the next project which I consider will be my masterpiece (serious, I really out did myself on my new story, sadly the only thing missing is a title which will come in a few days)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
